Sport, Sweat, and Satisfaction
My fifth fanfiction, I expect comments. I want to thank FirstDrellSpectre for giving me the title. (It a hot and sunny day, it shows an exterior of the backyard. Lincoln, in his swimsuit, is lounging while reading a comic in his pool from Linc or Swim, he is relaxed) LINCOLN: Ah, there is nothing like a dip in your own pool. (He sips his lemonade, Lynn, in her swimsuit, runs and jump in) LYNN: CANNONBALL! (She jump in the water and drenching Lincoln, who is angry because his comic is wet) LINCOLN: Aw man! Lynn what you do?! LYNN: C'mon, I can't hang out with my little brother? That messed up. (Lynn playfully punches Lincoln and laughs) LINCOLN: (sighs in agony) Fine, you got me there. LYNN: (acknowledged Lincoln) Is this what you do all day, read comics books? LINCOLN: Yeah why? All you do is play sports. LYNN: Really, you don't need those comic books and stuff. - Lynn said LINCOLN: Oh yeah, how about this? - Lincoln said (Flashback to Changing the Baby) LINCOLN: Hey, Lynn, do you wanna read the latest Ace Savvy comic with me? LYNN: A. Comics are boring. B. Put on some pants. And C. ya later. *bops Lincoln with basketball* (It cut back to the present) LYNN: Well, that because you never find anyone to do the stuff you like and I can never find anyone to the stuff that I like. LINCOLN: Whatever. You never want to hang out with me, all you do is beat me up and be reckless. LYNN: Well yeah. But, if I can give you a life about sports, you'll never read comics again. LINCOLN: Hah! Like I give up comics books. Not even in a lifetime. THREE WEEKS LATER (Lincoln is re-reading the same comics over and over again, he sighs in defeat; Lincoln knocks on Lynn door and she answers it) LYNN: So, do you finally come to your senses? LINCOLN: Yes. Teach me your sports way. LYNN: (eager) AW YEAH! (She grabs Lincoln's head and drags him) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) I have a bad feeling about this. (Lynn dragged him to her room; In Lynn and Lucy's room, there is large piles of sports equipment) LYNN: Alright, bro! Here all the stuff you need for a new, wild, and energetic life. LINCOLN: Okay, Lynn. I see where you going, but how this made me energetic? (Lincoln pick up a football, he tosses it as Lynn catches it) LYNN: Well, athleticism and energy is key, Lincoln. LINCOLN: Gotcha. LYNN: Okay bro, what you wanna do first? (Lincoln thinks for a moment and he gotten something) LINCOLN: Soccer! (He picks up a soccer ball) LYNN: Excellent choice! (Lynn ripped her clothes off to reveal soccer attire, Lynn does the same to Lincoln) LINCOLN: (astounded) How did you... (Lincoln is shock of how their sports attire under their regular clothes) LYNN: C'mon! Lets go! (She takes her brother's hand and leaves the house ;At a soccer field, Lynn is kicking a few soccer balls, while Lincoln is standing) LYNN: Alright, bro, you feel motivated? LINCOLN: (playing on a handheld) Yeah. LYNN: (annoyed) You don't need this. (Lynn snatches his game and toss it in the trash can, much to Lincoln's chagrin) LYNN: (gleeful) You need this. (She handed Lincoln a soccer ball, he sighs; Lincoln kicks a ball to the goal, he made it) LINCOLN: Did I just made that goal? LYNN: Yeah, you did, bro! (It shows a montage of them playing soccer together, with the score being 5 to 4, Lynn wins) LINCOLN: (panting and sweating) That...was...really..fun. LYNN: What you wanna do now? (She hold two bottles of water and handed one to Lincoln, they clink their bottles and drink them) LINCOLN: Hmm, how about basketball? LYNN: Yeah, we play it when we was kids, remember? LINCOLN: Oh yeah! FLASHBACK TO FIVE YEARS AGO (Lynn and Lincoln, playing basketball together) YOUNGER LINCOLN: Aw yeah, this is cool! YOUNGER LYNN: I know right! Let's play. (Lincoln shoots, but Lynn block hit and it accidentally hit him, Lynn walk up to him and they both laugh) YOUNGER LYNN: You wanna play another? YOUNGER LINCOLN: Okay! (They play basketball together) BACK TO THE PRESENT (Lynn and Lincoln at a basketball court, Lynn's holding a basketball) LINCOLN: (in basketball attire) How did we end up here? LYNN: (in basketball attire) We was walk here while you was flashbacking, bro. LINCOLN: How do we end up wearing these clothes? (Lynn points to two bathrooms) LYNN: Thank fast! (Lynn bonks Lincoln on the head with her basketball, causing the ball to go in the hoop) LINCOLN: (annoyed) Nice shot. (He holds his head in pain as Lynn help him up) LYNN: Thanks. Lets play a game. (They play an intense game, the scores was 20-21, Lincoln wins, much to his joy) LINCOLN: Aw yeah! That was awesome! LYNN: I know, bro! (checking her watch) It's getting late, lets go home. LINCOLN: Let's. (Both of them leave and walk home, which is nighttime, when they gotten home, they see their sisters waiting for them) LYNN: Hey guys. LORI: Where have you been?! LYNN: We've been hanging out with each other! (Lynn put her arm around Lincoln) LOLA: For how long? Oh, wait, 4 hours! LUNA: Yeah, Lincoln, you suppose to help me tune my guitar! LISA: And with my lab experiment! LINCOLN: Is this about you guys pranking me for ignoring you guys with headphones?! That's been over! Plus, you guys gotten your comeuppance because of Lisa's experiment! LORI: Whatever! LYNN: Hey, Hey! Don't mess with him, he had a long day! LORI: Go to bed! We need to talk to Lynn! LINCOLN: NO! LORI: GO TO BED! LINCOLN: (quietly) Sorry, Lynn. (Upset, Lincoln runs upstairs, leaving Lynn angered) LYNN: What was that for?! LORI: We was trying to protect him from you! LYNN: WHAT?! LUAN: Well, let me break this down for you. You're-- LOLA: YOU'RE RECKLESS! LYNN: I'm not reckless! He's perfectly fine! LUNA: Who cares, dude? Just don't be reckless around him! (The girls leave, Lynn is angry of how selfish the girls are; Lincoln's room, Lincoln, in his PJs, is sitting on his bed, knocking can be heard) LINCOLN: Come in. (It reveal it's Luna, who in her PJs. She comes in) LUNA: Hey dude. You're alright? LINCOLN: Yeah, I heard everything. About Lynn being reckless... LUNA: We has making sure won't get hurt, dude. Sorry, had to hear that, she can be reckless at times. LINCOLN: True. LUNA: Good night, bro. LINCOLN: Night. THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is sleeping, and Lynn, in exercise attire, blew a whistle in his ear, waking him up) LYNN: Wake up, Lincoln! We have a lot to do today! (She puts on a red headband with with white wristbands) LINCOLN: OK. (Lynn tear his clothes to reveal exercise attire on him, confusing Lincoln) LINCOLN: How?! (Lynn gives an orange headband and blue wristbands to Lincoln and he puts them on, she grabs Lincoln's hand and run out of the house; At the gym, Lynn and Lincoln on a stair stepper) LINCOLN: This is good for my calves. LYNN: Is is bro, it is. You wanna go on the treadmill? LINCOLN: Sure. (He and Lynn each go on a treadmill and runs really fast) LYNN: You feel energetic yet? LINCOLN: Yes. LYNN: Let's speed things up! (She push a button on both their treadmills) (Their treadmills are faster and they are sprinting) LYNN: (panting) The key is speed and momentum! LINCOLN: Got it! (Lincoln keeps sprinting and he accidentally slips and falls of the treadmill; Lynn laughs at him, only to have the same fate as her brother) ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln and Lynn are lifting barbells) LINCOLN: I'm don't feel ripped yet. LYNN: You'll feel it one day. If you keep working out, you'll be ripped. (Then a montage shows them spending their day together at the gym, it cuts to nighttime) LINCOLN: I'm getting tired, Lynn. Let's call it a day and go home. LYNN: You're right, bro. Let's leave this place. (The two siblings leave the gym and are walking home) LINCOLN: (stretches) Ah, the gym was nice, Lynn. It really tone my glutes and shoulders. LYNN: It is bro, it is. It fixes my calves and thighs. (The two reach their doorway, but were stopped by Lori and Luna, who are both mad) LORI: So, you didn't listen to me. You just couldn't stay away from Lincoln! LYNN: (incensed) What you talking about?! He looks fine! LUNA: I know he looks fine, dude! But, what if he's hurt or something?! LORI: Go to bed, twerp! NOW! (Lincoln was enraged at Lori's behavior) LINCOLN: (enraged) You know what, Lori?! If you don't want me to be around Lynn, FORGET IT!!! LORI: (baffled) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill! LUNA: Dude, calm down! LINCOLN: That it, since you don't want me to be around my sister, then FINE! I'm done with sports, she wasn't reckless also! (Lincoln throws his headband on the ground) LYNN: Lincoln, don't! (Lincoln runs to the house in a blind rage; He run upstairs, shut himself in his room, the other girls was in shock of what happened) LUNA: Dude, wait! (Luna runs after Lincoln, Lynn now in a blind fury) LYNN: (furious) You know what, you can have it, then! I was trying to do something really nice and have some fun with my only brother! What is wrong with you?! (Lynn runs into the house and goes after Lincoln, Lori walk in the house to see the others angrily glare at her and leaves; In Lincoln's room, Lincoln is sitting on his bed while Luna comforting him) LUNA: It's okay, dude. We're not trying to drive you away from Lynn. LINCOLN: What it to ya? You guys say she reckless. LUNA: She can be reckless. We was only trying to keep you safe. (A knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: It's open. (Lynn came into Lincoln's room) LYNN: Hey, buddy. Are you feeling OK? LINCOLN: Yeah. I can't believe Lori say your reckless and trying to get you and I separated. LYNN: I know. I just wanted to spend time with you, little brother. (Outside of Lincoln's door, Lori hears everything, and she was guilty for what she said) LINCOLN: How come sports mean that much to you? LYNN: Cause my very first baseball game change my life forever, Linc. (Flashback to a baseball stadium where a younger Lynn is sitting at near the bleachers) LYNN: (narrating) It was a warm summer day, I was just sitting there, eating peanuts. Once I see that foul ball, I jumped and I caught it. (Lynn caught the foul ball, much to her joy; A player signs the foul ball and Lynn accidentally trips, swings a bat, and starts spinning rapidly; The player stops her and now she the Lynn we known today) 'LYNN: (narrating) And after that moment, I been playing sports all my life and I was Lynn Loud! I been devoted my life into sports. (It shows a montage of Lynn playing sports, rearranging from basketball to football, to soccer to baseball; Cuts back to the present) LINCOLN: (amazed) Whoa, I didn't know sports meant that much to you, Lynn. LYNN: It does, bro. It does, and there nothing that can drove us away, bro. (She gives Lincoln his headband and he put it back on, they fist bump each other) LUNA: That was a good story, Lynn. (They can hear crying outside of Lincoln room, it reveal to be Lori, they go into Lori's room) LINCOLN: What the matter, Lori? LORI: It just, that just a beautiful story, Lynn. I was wrong, I couldn't separate you two from each other. LINCOLN: Thanks for understanding, Lori. LORI: I'm sorry guys, really, I am. I shouldn't never call you reckless. LYNN: Aw, shucks. You didn't mean too. LORI: If sports mean that much to you, then I don't want to interfere. LINCOLN AND LYNN: Thank you, Lori. (Lynn and Lincoln both hugs Lori) RITA: Kids, bedtime! LYNN: You want to play football tomorrow? LINCOLN: Sorry to say this Lynn, but I don't want a life with sports. I'd rather have a life of comic books, but I will play football with you. LYNN: If is okay with you, it's okay with me. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln, in his swimsuit, is back in his pool lounging reading a comic) LINCOLN: Ahh, I miss comic books. LUAN: (in her swimsuit) CANNONBALL! (She jumps in the water, drenching Lincoln once more) LINCOLN: Seriously?! Luan! LUAN: C'mon, I expected a bigger splash! - Luan laughed LINCOLN: (giggles) Okay, you got me there. - Lincoln admitted - What do you want? LUAN: I heard about what you and Lynn has endured. So, how I take you under my wing? LINCOLN: Nah. I don't feel like it. LUAN: You'll see. A funny life a happy life. LINCOLN: Probably not. - Lincoln protest THREE AND A HALF-WEEKS LATER (Lincoln has given up again and walk to Luan and Luna room) LINCOLN: (sighs) Luan, are you there? LUAN: Do you agree to what I said? LINCOLN: Fine (Luan changed into her clown attire from Cover Girls and honk her nose and she changed Lincoln clothes into clown attire) LINCOLN: Here we go again. (He and Luan leaves the house) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions